Muddy Water
by Jade Kitten
Summary: Faye has a dream, a dream about Spike. Sometimes dreams come true.


Hello! This here is a joint ficcy ^^.  My cousin, Jap Kitten, and I wrote it together. We were watching the last Bebop episode last night and bawling our eyes out when Spike died. =,( Sorry if I gave the ending away to anyone, but it was just so sad! This is the first Bebop fic for both of us. Faye's thoughts are like this. ::_Faye's thoughts:: _You may or may not agree with us, but Jap Kitten and I think that Faye and Spike make just as good a couple as Julia and Spike. With that said, let's go!! ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~

Muddy Water 

She was there, by the graves, waiting for him. It was raining. The big heavy drops pounded her face and stung her eyes. She could barely see ten feet in front of her. He came through the icy curtain of water towards her, a blank but meaningful expression on his face. They didn't say anything to each other, just stared. His eyes were fixed on hers, and she squinted, seeing that they were different colors. He seemed to know what she was thinking and said, "One's fake."

            "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, squinting harder.

            "One's fake," he repeated. "I lost it in an accident. One sees the present and the other sees the past. Well, I'm letting it go." She just stared blankly at him. "I'm letting the past go, Faye. I'm gonna forget it all, start over," he said, extending his hand. "I want you to come with me."

            Faye, surprised by his request, continued to stare at him. Remembering he was expecting a reaction, she thought for a minute. Her delay seemed to discourage Spike. What should she say? He put his hand out again, more forcefully this time. She placed her hand in his and he held it tightly. She wanted to say something, anything. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and her breathing quickened, but he only held her closer. 

            "If you come with me," he whispered, "you can let go too, be free with me."

            "I - ," Faye hesitated. "I decided to forget it anyway. There was nothing left for me. Nothing to hold on to, nothing to go back to."

            He loosened his grip. "Then you wouldn't - … it wouldn't matter if you came with me or not."

            "No, Spike, I'll come with you. It's the only way I could truly be free. He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. He leaned down and pulled her even closer. She, too, closed her eyes, as their faces inched closer … 

            Bang! He went limp in her arms, slumping onto the flooded sidewalk. She laid him down and knelt next to him. "Spike. Spike! Answer me!" 

            His eyes flittered open. He reached up and touched her cheek, rubbing a drop of moisture away. "Let it go …" His hand slipped down and fell into her lap. She laid her head on his chest, her tears mingling with the raindrops. ::_When I said I'd let go of the past, I didn't think I'd have to let o of the present too::_

_***_

"Faye-Faye? Faye-Faye! Wakie wakie!" Ed chanted. Faye woke with a start, gasping for breath. She was drenched in a cold sweat and the blankets were a tangled heap at her feet.

            "Where is he?" Faye asked. She got up without waiting for answer. "Where's Spike?" The dream, she knew where he was. She sped out the door and headed towards the hanger in frantic sprint. She jumped into her ships cockpit, barely giving it enough time to open.. 

            "Hey! Faye! Where are you going?" hollered Jet, startled by her eagerness to leave. "Hey! Come back here!" He yelled as the cockpit closed, muffling his voice. She put her ship into full gear, not bothering to have Jet open the hanger door. Spike didn't tell her where he was going, but she knew. She also knew his condition. ::_No. I don't know if it really happened. It was just a dream. But I_ _have to find him!:: _

Faye glided just above the buildings, searching for a sign that her crewmember was near. She spotted a small graveyard a few hundred yards away. That must be the place. She landed the ship in the street and ran towards it. She stopped at the gate, fiddling with the rusty lock. Letting out a frustrated scream, she kicked the gate and it swung open. Just as she began to run again, the rain fell, the same pounding drops. 

She peered through the rain, trying to spot that familiar lanky figure. She took a few steps forward, looking every which way. ::_Oh, Spike. Please be here. If this is like my dream, I can save you::_

It was then that she saw him. There lay Spike, crumpled on the cracked, wet cement. She raced to his side, sitting down and pulling his head onto her lap, her hands tangling themselves in his fuzzy, green hair. "Spike, no!"

A single red rose lay next to him in a puddle, a red puddle. She knew who it was for, and it wasn't her. She picked it up and placed it in hand. The fingers were cold and stiff as she closed her hands around his. She brought it to her face and kissed it, rubbing it against her cheek. She closed her eyes, remembering how warm he had once been, never this cold, this empty. He had managed to defy death all those times before. It was all because of Julia that this happened. If he would've just taken his own advice and let it go, He'd still be here, with her.

Why hadn't he given the rose to Julia? Had she not accepted it? No, who wouldn't accept a rose from Spike? Then it hit her. Julia hadn't made it. She kissed Spike's forehead before laying him down on the ground again. 

She was going to look for Julia. She just had to be around there, somewhere. Faye, soaked from the and with an ache in her heart, searched for the love of her love. She didn't have to go very far to find her; she was at the other end of the cemetery. Julia's body was on the ground, her golden hair matted to her face. Even if she was jealous of the blonde woman, she had to do what was right.

She picked up Julia's limp body and carried her over to where Spike lay. It would've been hard, had not she been so determined. Faye placed her at his side as new tears stung her eyes. She couldn't believe they were both gone, even though she had just met Julia. She longed to be loved by some one, as Spike loved Julia. She wanted that some one o be Spike, but it would never be. How could she be jealous at a time like this? 

Faye looked at them, so peaceful lying there. They were finally free. She sat down in the muddy water. It was so bad if it ended after the first time … 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh man, I'm about to cry just typing this. On the last episode, Faye was crying because Spike left her and he was all she had left. Well, we decided to delve deeper into that. So, what did you think? Constructive criticism welcome. Now go review. Thank you. 

(I would put some happy faces, but it just isn't very befitting of the mood of the story.)

~ Jade Kitten

~ Jap Kitten


End file.
